Megaman: Altercation
by NeonDark
Summary: Just one altercation could make all the difference between a bright future and a bleak dead end. One small change and history is shifting quickly out of control. Some things however never change as good fights evil, Light must stop Wily from world conquest. Light's Invention is the only thing that stands Between the world and it's destruction.
1. Intro

I never would have imagined our involvement could have degraded things so quickly. We made a promise to stay out of the way and to change one thing, and only one thing. To keep things stable while improving our future was always our sincere intention. But there seems to be some truth in the observation-expectancy effect. We watched, and could only stare as things changed beyond our control. The very act of watching, could it very well change what is seen.

Perhaps it was Albert's decision to stave off his plan, or maybe Light's inability to see past his distractions that lead to a somewhat unpredictable maelstrom. Even now, the single change we made, I can't fathom how it's effects ran so deeply. I still exist...and well that is something. I never should have taken such a gamble. I am ashamed of what I had thought was so easily justifiable.

The year is 20xx, and although it isn't what we expected, it is now our history. Wily and Light went into business, as was expected. As if to stab a point in how bad things have altered, five years later than expected, they are releasing the same designs which started so many conflicts. Perhaps it was unavoidable, but this conflict had caused so much pain and suffering, not only in it's local time, but even as far as thousands of years in the future mankind fights even to exist on what used to be their home. But that is unclear now. History is being rewritten.

The conflict it seems is also meant to be. For it has started.


	2. Guts (Chapter 1)

My head ached in a throbbing annoyance. "Did someone get the license plate of that truck"_. Clunk. Clunk_. I shook my head trying to lift the pain. "I know you wanted me close to human , but are the nerves really that necessary? That hurt." _Clunk. Clunk_. The radio in my ear perked to life,"No time for that now Rock. The construction unit is nearly on top of you." I looked out the new window, or what I would refer to as the hole my body had just been unwillingly used to make. _Clunk_. There he was.

He was gigantic. quite a few feet taller than me with his iron jaw glinting in the sunlight. Atop his head was a construction hat, while in the middle of his chest shined a green gem, probably housing his reactor. He called out,"You got guts kid. I give ya that. Just stay down and lets make this easy. What d'ya say?" I lifted my arm-cannon and shot him in the mouth. He didn't like that. He clutched my arm and swung. I flew straight into the nearest skyscraper probably about 4 stories up.

_Clunk._ "Ouch," unconciously rolled out_. Clunk._ "Dr. Light. What were some of the specifics on this guy again." I could hear Roll in her worried yet vibrant voice "Here's the Blueprints ."He cleared his throat and replied,"He was the construction unit. He was designed to assist on any and all tasks of that field. As such he is extremely strong. He also has an innate understanding of buildings and structures." Sarcastically I snapped back "Not to mention he weighs a couple tons. My Buster barely annoyed him." Dr. Light sighed, "I never said this would be easy Rock."

Meanwhile my adversary was not amused at how high I had flown. "Come down and give up pipsqueak. Why do you have to make this so difficult?" He wandered toward the base of the building. Hunkered behind a desk upstairs, I minimized my reactor output. I couldn't shoot, but in theory he wouldn't be able to track me. I plodded down the halls wondering where I should leap out. I took too long as the ground started to shake all around me. Light chimed in," Get out of there! He's wrecking the building's frame. That building is going to collapse!" I found the nearest window and dropped. The building tipped into another domino-ing on top of my pursuer.

"Is it to much to hope that finished him..."I muttered. The rubble shook as he plodded out. _Clunk. Clunk._ "Oh well." Light came through slighlty irritated, "I told you he is extremely powerful. He was designed to enact demolitions." I could hear him fumbling through blueprints. He added, "His exterior is largely protective and his mechanisms can move huge payloads. But inside, between the gaps in his armor he is nowhere near invulnerable."

Even trying to register this new information, it wasn't exactly helpful. Get the super invincible robot monster by shooting in the cracks, all the while he tries to kill you. How is that easier than just shooting and hoping for the best? As he harrowed down on me I fired several times all about him. Not even a scratch was made. He grabbed my leg and lifted me as I tried to jump away. I hung upside down firing, but in reality it was useless. I swear his metal face grinned. "Like I said kid. You got guts. Now let me show 'em to you."

I cringed but in that moment I noticed the air wavering about us. His hand reached forward, all the while something was hissing through the air. Pipes were torn about everywhere water and gas flowing. Gas! The pipes had been ripped apart and gas pumped in all directions around him. More importantly the gas was all about him, and I was willing to bet in him. At least in his armor.

Now It seemed like a good idea at the time, but anything is arguable in retrospect. "Hey guts-man!" The giants metal brow furrowed. "Eat this!" I shot and the entire block lit up in a huge explosion. Everything faded to black.

"...*crackle*...Rock...*crack*...in..."

_What is that annoying noise? _

C:\Reboot Complete

The annoying static started to fade. "Rock are you okay? Come in!" It was Rollo on my radio. Everything was scorched including me. I had to imagine that city block was just a smoldering crater. How could I be alive? I was covered in what must be ten tons of soot. _Thank Light I'm a robot._ "I'm here. Tell the doctor I'm okay." There was a gasp of relief. Then the mood shifted. "How could have been so stupid Rock! You're all equipped with nuclear reactors. If either were to go critical you'd annihilate alot more than you're own stupid..." He kept ranting but I tuned him out. "I tried to tell Wily solar power was so much safer..." Light muttered largely unheard

I looked around and managed to collect a couple of pieces of Gutsman. That's all that was left of him. "Whose guts do we see now," I kicked about some of the good doctor was right however. The core although intact was beginning to fail. It was the gem from his chest. We had time, but it had been pure dumb luck the fission was still occurring, albeit at less than successful levels. "You managed one Rock. Still five remain. What could have caused this?" Rock groaned. "This is going to be a long day."


End file.
